mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Kenway
'Edward Kenway '''was a Master Assassin during the Golden Age of Piracy, as well as a lifelong pirate and short-term member of the Mushroomian Rite of the Templar Order. He was born on March 10, 1693 in a small and poor town in Wales. He had always dreamed of being a privateer on the seas, journeying out in the Royal Navy and stopping piratic criminals. He met Caroline Scott, a woman far wealthier than him and fell in love with her, later marrying her when he was only 18. He later left for the Royal Navy and enjoyed a short and unsuccessful career in that department. His lack of wealth and hunger for adventure led him to become a pirate and one of the founders of the town of Nassau. Discovering the Brotherhood Edward became close friends with Edward Thatch and Benjamin Hornigold during his time as a pirate. After getting some training under Thatch, more commonly known as Blackbeard, Edward went on a solo mission, attacking ships in the Royal Navy. On this journey, he was nearly killed by Duncan Walpole, a member of the Assassin Brotherhood in the West Indies, who Edward later discovered to be a traitor. Edward killed Walpole and took a note from his Assassin robe, detailing a mission in the city of Havana in which Duncan was supposed to have met Templar Grand Master Laureano de Torres y Ayala. At Havana, Edward talked with Torres and one of his accomplices Woodes Rogers, a privateer. His true identity was later discovered and Edward was thrown onto a Spanish brig with Adéwalé Joséphé. Edward and Adéwalé stole the ship and renamed it the [[Jackdaw|''Jackdaw]]. They sailed for Nassau, where Edward asked them about the Observatory, which could spy on people by looking through anyone's eyes as long as you had their blood. All of his pirate companions dismissed this, except for Mary Read, who was under disguise as a man named James Kidd. After Read helped Edward take Great Inagua as his own, she led him to an Assassin base where she revealed that she too was an Assassin. Edward learned information about the Sage, who knew the location of the Observatory and immediately sought after it for personal gain, much to the distaste of his friends, including Mary. After the death of Thatch and the takeover of Nassau by British troops led by Woodes Rogers, Edward finally met Bartholomew Roberts, the Sage, who eventually took him to the Observatory. Edward was both amazed and scared by the power of the Precursor artifact. In his wonder, he was caught off guard by the betrayal of Roberts who took him to a Jamaican prison. At the prison, both Rogers and Torres attempted to coerce Edward into revealing the location of the Observatory by offering him a free ride out of jail. He, however, refused. During his time in the jail, he suffered yet another loss---the death of Mary Read. Kenway later said that he was "suffering without dying," a line that has been used in many depictions of the man in pop culture. He and a friend named Anne Bonny were both rescued by the Assassin Ah Tabai, Mentor of the Caribbean (or West Indies) sect of the Assassin Brotherhood. They later merged with the Colonial Brotherhood into the Mushroomian Rite. A few months later, Adéwalé took Edward to the Assassin base at Tulum once again. There, he reconciled with the Brotherhood, for most of the Assassins were still bitter that Edward had sided with the Templars in Havana for a short time. Edward considers this the moment he became an Assassin, though most historians that study the Assassin-Templar conflict say that it wasn't until he was transported to the Mushroom Kingdom (or the death of Torres in an alternate timeline). Early Experiences in a New World During Edward's search for three targets---Woodes Rogers, Bartholomew Roberts, and Laureano Torres---he was transported to the Mushroom Kingdom, along with his future son and grandson. Though Haytham and Connor both began their new missions in the Templar-ruled country of Termina, Edward arrived in the neutral Mushroom Kingdom, the largest country on the planet. Edward, still fiercely loyal to the Assassins, continued his search for Woodes Rogers who, unbeknownst to him, had been transported to the capital in Heart. Edward, meanwhile, traveled along the same path that Mario and co. were taking during the X-Naut Incident. He secretly followed the team that was fighting against the Koopa Empire until they reached the Shadow Queen. Kenway was scared off by the fearsome and disturbing final form of the Shadow Queen, who had been locked behind the Thousand-Year Door, so he fled on a ship he stole from the docks of Rogueport. He gave up on his quest for Woodes Rogers after nearly drinking himself to death on the ship. He was quite surprised when he was bombarded by incoming ships when his veered towards the coast of Snowmadia. The west coast, which he had arrived at, was in the middle of a ferocious blizzard so the skirmish with the others was tough. When he discovered that they were Templar ships, he also found out that the ship he was on was known as the ''Morrigan''. Edward was captured by the Templars who were led by Shay Cormac, who had nearly wiped out all of the Colonial Assassins in yet another timeline. He was kept at a small Templar base in Snowmadia for nearly three months until he was allowed to have an audience with Woodes Rogers, who had heard of Edward's capture. Rogers claimed he had already sworn full allegiance to the Mushroom Kingdom and told Edward to do the same or he would be hung. But there was another term: Edward would also have to give up his loyalty to the Assassin Brotherhood. Rogers allowed Edward a single month to make his decision. He attempted to escape once but was held down by Shay. At the month's end, Rogers showed Edward that he somehow had Ed "Blackbeard" Thatch, Mary Read, Ben Hornigold, and his wife, Caroline Scott in captivity. Amazed, Kenway declared that he would do anything to have them back and he gave up the Brotherhood and swore loyalty to the Mushroom Kingdom right there on the spot. Rogers then allowed Edward to own a small island so that he could rebuild his previous home of Great Inagua. He also allowed piracy to continue as long as they weren't attacking the Mushroom Kingdom. Pleased with his new life, Kenway stayed out of the spotlight for nearly three years. Peace Disappears The continued life of piracy for Edward brought his negative traits out once again. Both Mary and Caroline stayed away from him for some time, for they hated Edward's fondness for riches and fame as opposed to the values that he had grown to accept after his short lived alliance with Bartholomew Roberts. He was never completely estranged from Caroline though their time together at the manor was tense. It wasn't long before Assassin ships rolled into the harbor of Great Inagua, finally discovering that Edward Kenway lived. Ah Tabai angrily confronted Edward, demanding answers about his apparent lifelong absence from the Assassin Brotherhood. Edward told Ah Tabai about his agreement, which the Mentor understandably didn't approve of. He said that if Kenway truly was going to leave their creed, he had to complete five Templar contracts, four based in the Mushroom Kingdom and one in Termina. Edward easily disposed of the Templars in the Mushroom Kingdom (though they were tricky to find, because the country itself claimed it remained neutral) but it was in Termina where things got complicated. He found the Templar in Termina working on an experiment with an astronomer in an extremely high-tech observatory (for space, not the Precursor artifact). It turned out the Templar already knew of Edward's presence and fought him easily. After the scuffle, the man revealed that he was related to Edward, which Kenway obviously thought was "rubbish." A long chat followed in which the man said his name was Nicholas Kenway and had lived for more than a thousand years. Before he could finish, Nicholas rushed outside to see the capital of Termina, Clock Town, engulfed in flames. Edward knew exactly who did it---the Templars. He was shocked to see both Laureano Torres and Woodes Rogers step off the deck of their Templar vessel. They reminded him of their agreement, that he would have no loyalties to the Assassin Brotherhood any longer. Mocking formalities, they offered Edward some food and a drink and then left for the Mushroom Kingdom where they had "business to attend to." Edward left Nicholas alone in Termina to clean up the mess and found his other relatives, Haytham and Connor (son, grandson) who had both teamed up with the Mushroom Kingdom for the time being against several different enemies. For about two years, Edward was forced to live up to his promise and fight with the Mushroom Kingdom. He did some assassination contracts from time to time but nothing ever attracted the attention of the Templars. Events he participated in included the Conduit Terrorist Incident, the Dimentio Incident, and the Rebellion Against Bowser Koopa in late 2015. Shortly after the latter, Edward's worst fears were realized and his times of semi-leisure were over. Woodes Rogers was elected President of the Mushroom Kingdom. Now, Edward lives nearly completely isolated for fear that he would have to fight his own friends in favor of the country he was forced to serve. Category:Assassin's Creed characters Category:Assassin-oriented Category:Templar-oriented